


There's a First Time for Everything

by elfriniol



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bottom!Snake, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, MGS kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfriniol/pseuds/elfriniol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for MGS kink meme, <a href="http://mgs-kink.dreamwidth.org/757.html?thread=168693#cmt168693">see prompt.</a></p>
<p>One evening, Dave thinks he's so smart and funny that he can fool with his lover as he sees fit. Of course, he's terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the sweet Anons who commented on the Meme - it was your feedback that encouraged me to post it here. Thank you <3

David watched as Hal emerged from their shabby bathroom, fresh from shower. Damp hair clung to his face which stood out like the moon in midnight sky, undisturbed by the spectacles he wore most of the time. He was sporting a loose comfortable t-shirt making his torso visible by hints and glimpses; on the other hand, the boxers were not that secretive of Hal's body. David hummed with approval.

He heard his partner clicking the lights on, opening the fridge, taking out a bottle of that ridiculously sweet soda that David never understood he could drink, closing it, pouring himself a glass. A pause. Lights go off.

„Snake, have you seen my glasses?“

Sure, they're right next to the folding sofa on the battered table. Not like you can see them from here. „Hmm, not here.“

Hal entered the main room of their flat, glass in hand. „Huh?“ He said, furrowing his brows. It made him look thoughtful, smart and irresistible. „I'm pretty sure I left them around here somewhere,“ he said, walking towards the sofa where David was watching TV news. „Can't you have a loo- hey!“

As soon as he was within reach, David lunged like a cobra and pulled Hal to sit on top of him, at the same time steadying his hand with the half-empty glass to prevent a sticky catastrophe. He smirked at Hal's flustered expression and playfully slapped his buttocks. „Relax,“ he murmured to his ear, inhaling the scent of Hal's shampoo, „it's not like they're going anywhere.“

He more felt than saw Hal rolling his eyes. „You know I can't afford to lose or accidentaly crush them,“ quickly he checked the sofa and lifted all pillows within range, resisting David's mounting onslaught. Luckily no sign of broken plastic and glass. „Could you stop that please?“

Reluctant, David drew back. „Come on, don't spoil the mood.“

„Easy to say for someone whose sight is perfectly fine.“

„Hmm,“ David playfully bit Hal's chin, once, twice. „It's not like you have to see doves flying into the sunset when you're in bed with me.“

Exasperated sigh. „You're impossible,“ but as tired as it sounded, he bent forward to kiss David's lips, long and slow, and then his partner's tongue slid inside his mouth, firm, unyielding, delving deep. It was always like this – not that David would be some macho sack of muscle, it just had the same outcome every time. Sort of an unwritten agreement, and Hal never protested. He loved when Dave touched him, kissed him with such ardour and passion, and the sex was divine. And yet, sometimes he felt like it could be _him_ doing this to Dave, watching him undone and driving him mad with invasive thrusts.

Of course, he hasn't told David anything – after all this wish was still young in his mind. He would deal with it when it turned into craving that would distract him from work. In the right situation, under the right circumstances.

Hands under his t-shirt, creeping up his abs and stopping to fondle his nipples. Feeling dizzy. „Ahh Dave,“ sighing, he felt a warm haze settling on his senses, slowly getting drunk on caresses. His muscles were loosening and the glass he still held dangerously slipped, reminding him of its presence. Grunting, Hal reached for the table, „just let me put this-"

The mist lifted. Next to where he placed the glass were his spectacles. „My glasses!“

„Yup," sounded from somewhere around his collarbone.

„You knew they were here!“

„And that matters...?“

„You could've told me, smartass!“

„But where would be the tease then?“ Retaliated David, suggestively squeezing Hal's buttocks. „Come on now, the specs are alive and well. Mission complete,“ and returned to nibble at Hal's neck. Before he could as much as feel the soft skin with his lips, a pair of steady hands on his shoulders resolutely pushed and pressed him into the pillow.

David blinked his surprise how Hal's face, moment earlier an image of pleasure, tightened into a frown and pouting lips. A different emotion now flushed his cheeks. David made a questioning sound. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Hal decided that this was THE situation.

„Oh, I'll show you a _tease_ ,“ something in the way how Hal lingered on the last word made heat rush in the general direction of David's groin, transforming into a hot firmness there. It didn't go unnoticed. „I'll tease you so thoroughly you'll be sorry for ever teasing me in the first place, _Solid Snake_.“

Hal's savage gaze mesmerized him. „That's gotta be the dumbest pun I ever heard, _Doc_.“ As he grumbled his response, his hands were suddenly pinned above his head and those feral eyes an inch from his own, wide as the ocean and showing steel-hard determination. David gulped. This was the first time Hal had the upper hand. He felt a bit awkard, not knowing what to expect; his feelings were a strange mixture of arousal and reluctance. Slowly he tried to reverse their position, hinting the movement, but the moment he tensed his muscles he was pressed back into the mattress. And then, to obliterate any other attempt, Hal kissed him, wild, frenzied, rough. Like never before.

„Hal-,“ intrusive tongue in his own mouth, stealing words from him. A knee between his thighs, grinding his arousal. He was squirming beneath that hungry, foreign creature, trying not to whine in delight or frustration, or whatever it was. Cool fingers slid beneath his underwear to grip his hardening cock, eliciting a pathetic whimper.

The kiss finally ended, only to be replaced by teeth on his throat. The hand drove him crazy. He wrung out one arm free to join Hal's at his crotch, but Hal shifted his body to deny him access, punishing him with a harsh stroke that made David see sparks. He cursed and grasped Hal's shoulder. His climax was near, everytime Hal ever so lightly brushed his sacks David thought he would come. „Ah Hal yes, hnn-“

Then several things happened. Hal's index finger teasing David's entrance, David trying to push him away with his free arm, and both staring at each other, David with alarm, Hal with want.

„What the hell..?!“

„I could've asked you the same yesterday.“

„But-“

Hal moved his arm from David's and took hold of his jaw, ensuring eye contact. „But what? It's okay for you to do it, but it's not okay for me?“

„I just-“

„No, Dave,“ Hal said, pressing a finger to his lover's lips. „I trust you with this. And I wish you would trust me too.“ Loosening his grip, he put a gentle kiss on David's lips. „Besides if you refuse I'll just leave you here like this and go watch, to quote you, 'one of my shows'.“

David stared, breathing fast, eyes shiny. „You wouldn't.“

Laughing, Hal ruffled David's hair, kissed him again and with that straightforward honesty he used for negotiating with the UN representatives when they were founding Philanthropy said: „Oh yeah, I would.“

„Fuck you.“

„Now Dave, who's spoiling the mood now,“ teased Hal again, moving to procure something from the desk drawer. „I promise you'll like it,“ he said as he opened the small bottle of oil, sniffed the smell and poured a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them. The sight was enough for David to remember his neglected, aching member.

Still, as Hal slid him out of his briefs and approached the red zone again, David couldn't stop himself from bucking away. Gritting his teeth, he burrowed his face to the pillow as far as he could. The TV's still on, his brain told him. Sports news just starting. Anything but Hal's lusty stare and probing digits.

A kiss on his cheek, and then a kind murmur. „Are you afraid?“

„It's just… strange.“

„A matter of practice.“ Hal's hand tracing his abdomen, leaving oily lines on flushed canvas. The liquid traces felt cool on the exposed skin. Tension gradually uncoiled. „There, just relax,“ Hal soothed, sliding one finger in the tight passage. He chuckled at David's shuddering breath. „You know you're one sweet virgin?“

At this David regained some of his old self as he punched Hal in the abs, lightly but enough to sting. „You're SO in for it… ooh!“

Hal winced at the punch, but it was a small price to pay for the possibility of fucking Dave senseless. He added a second finger, stretching and delving, his thumb excerting agonizing pressure on David's scrotum. „You asked for it,“ replied Hal calmly over the breathy growls and curses of his partner who was steadily approaching orgasm. „And if you really, REALLY didn't want to do this, you would have knocked me out ages ago.“

„Maybe -hnng!- maybe I should have… definitely… AH! Hal don't...“

„Don't what?“

„Hnn, oh, don't stop..!“

With a wolfish grin, Hal bent down to press his lips on David's, feeding on his sighs, plunging his tongue into the hot cavern unfolding in front of him. He felt a strange satisfaction and ultimate control of his writhing lover by filling both his openings at once. Was this what David felt during all of their past lovemakings? This silent, sweet triumph?

There were other things however. Hal drew back, using the short time of David's disorientation to strip and pour more oil, this time on his length.

„...Hal?“

With surprising strength, Hal turned David over, and, holding his hips, hauled him onto his hands and knees, Dave obliging every move. „Part your legs a bit; yes, just like that,“ leaning forward, he licked Dave's earlobe, pinched his nipple. „If it hurts, just tell me, okay? I wouldn't want to force you into anything.“

„Hal, shut up and just fuck me for chrissake!“

„Never thought I'd hear you beg,“ stated Hal as he pressed the slick tip of his member against David's entrance.

„I'm _not_ begging- ah!“ He gasped as Hal entered him in one fluid push, plunging in as far as he would allow him. Regardless of the thorough preparation, it still was a tight fit. He tried to spread his legs more and instinctively raised his hips. Oh yes! Waves of pleasure ran through his nerves, like electricity, and he shuddered every time as Hal slapped his sacks against the exposed buttocks. He whined. He whimpered. He didn't give a damn.

„Oh Dave, you're so _tight_ ,“ he heard Hal say from a distance, „and so vocal and sensitive and fucking irresistible,“ a fist closed around his weeping length, „who would've guessed?“ A rather loud moan was his response.

He was losing himself. The lust and longing and blinding passion was much more intense than he could imagine. Hal was pounding him into the sofa in frenzy, probably near the edge too. „Do me, Hal,“ he blurted out between moans, „do me, please, do me hard, oh yes!“

David came first, spilling over Hal's hand, shivering at the sensation of Hal's cock brushing his sweet spot. That was enough to send Hal to the orgasmic heights; he gave one last shuddering thrust and David could feel his semen filling him, marking him. They collapsed into a sticky heap, basking in the afterglow, until cold forced them to seek the comfort of blankets. As they lay in loose embrace, David cocked his head to look at his lover. „Hal?“

„Hmm?“

„Hypothetically speaking,“ David began, absentmindedly drawing circles on Hal's belly, „what would you do if, say, I accidentaly broke your specs?“


End file.
